Promise Dragonaut The Resonance
by AccomodatorOmega
Summary: Kazuki/Jin oneshot. What blooms from friendship can send you to the stars and back.


**Promise**

Dragonaut—The Resonance

Tachibana Kazuki **X** Kamishina Jin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Dragonaut characters . . . 

I changed it up a bit so that Gio and Toa are going to be fellow students at the Astronaut Academy . . .

* * *

It was a spectacularly bright and sunny day during the summer at Astronomy Park in New Ogasawara where the lone six-year-old, Kamishina Jin, was enjoying himself of the small mock spaceship that tilted back and forth as it was on a large and very bouncy spring. His dad was smiling at him from a bench as he sat with Jin's mother and baby sister Ai. His father had brought him to the park because Jin was quite stubborn and hadn't made any playmates at daycare or any friends with neighborhood children. He was hoping that Jin would be able to find a friend on such a fine day with a park full of other children his age. It would seem that today was in fact that day for young Jin to make a friend because not too far away a scuffle broke out that drew his attention, detracting from his momentary enjoyment. 

"Give it back." A small boy with short brown hair pleaded from the ground where he had been knocked down to. "Please." Tears began to form at the edges of his purple eyes.

"As if." A taller boy snidely remarked while sticking out his tongue victoriously. "It's my toy now." He carelessly swung the toy which was a miniature model of the type of ship that took its passengers to the moon base.

When the smaller brown-haired boy began to cry the taller boy beckoned to some of his friends and they started pushing him around when he tried to stand and yelled at him to stop his sniveling. This only made the boy cry more and eventually give up entirely and assume the fetal position in an attempt to wait it out until the bullies got bored of beating him. Jin couldn't stand it; the poor boy was defenseless and alone. He jumped out of the spaceship and walked boldly over to the attackers. Now, Jin was a small boy himself but he tried his hardest to appear much bigger than he really was as he commanded, "Stop that." At this the bigger boys and his friends temporarily ceased in their attack as they all turned their attention to Jin.

"Give him back his toy. It's not yours." He continued unwaveringly, staring deep into the boys eyes. Before the taller boy could respond he harshly kicked him in the shin causing him to absentmindedly drop the toy after which he limped away crying closely followed by his cohorts. Jin triumphantly placed his hands on his hips as he smiled with glee as the bullies disappeared. He then bent over to pick up the battered toy and turned to the brown-haired boy and sat next to him.

"Here you are. My name is Kamishina Jin." He cheerily exclaimed as he handed the boy his toy back and properly introduced himself. "What's your name?" He inquired in a friendly toe, also accompanied by a wide and hopeful smile.

The small boy grinned through teary eyes. "Thank you so much!" He happily exclaimed. "My name is Tachibana Kazuki." The timid Kazuki sheepishly continued to smile at his savior for some time.

"Do you want to play on the see-saw?" Jin questioned hopefully as he'd never been able to play on one before, well at least not with another kid his age. Kazuki enthusiastically nodded his head in agreement. The two of them skipped their way to the see-saw arm in arm. Thankfully, Jin's parents had been occupied with Ai and had missed the encounter with the bullies but Jin's father looked up just in time to see them skipping with linked arms; his son had finally made a friend.

For the rest of the summer Jin and Kazuki enjoyed themselves, they were constantly in each others' company nearly 24/7. Jin would find Kazuki waiting at his door and asking him out to play every day bright and early. Jin was ecstatic at having such a great friend, so was his father. He finally had someone to play with and to do all the things little boys do like adventuring and catching animals and such. With Kazuki, Jin didn't have to worry about making any other friends, he was all he needed.

"Morning, Jin." Kazuki greeted one such morning as Jin had just opened the front door. "My mom made us a snack." He proudly held up the small paper sack. "Let's go to the river today."

"Yeah!" Jin enthusiastically agreed as the two of them ran off in the direction of the water. "Bye dad, I'll be back later."

"Be safe." Jin's father called as his son disappeared from view.

They would often find themselves imagining themselves traveling through space and looking down at earth from the surface of the moon or from space. They would be pilots or astronauts or fearless explorers of the universe. One such imaginary journey left them stranded on the moon after having saved the ship from evil aliens and asteroids, waiting for someone to pick up them and their damaged ship. This left them lying on the plush grass as a gently breeze passed over them in the real world as they laughed at their imaginary predicament. Kazuki never wanted their fun to end or their space travels so he propositioned Jin, "Let's make a promise Jin." Jin looked at him intensely with a smile when he replied, "What kind of promise Kazuki?"

"Let's promise that we'll go into space together." Kazuki ended the proposed promise with an outstretched hand. Jin grabbed his hand and as their fingers laced together he said, "Promise." They just lay there, holding each others' hands watching the sun set before they had to go their separate ways in order to go home.

Kazuki was overwhelmed, Jin had promised. There was no way now that he could ever lose Jin. He vowed to himself that he would never let Jin forget. _One day_, he thought to himself, _One day Jin and I are going to go to space together. And we'll be friends forever._

A few years passed as Jin and Kazuki grew up, always side by side, their promise had flourished and they had applied and been accepted to the Astronaut Academy together so that they could make it happen. There were only a few days until they would begin their attendance at the academy and they were once more enjoying each others' company at the grassy hill where they had first made their promise to each other. Shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, they nostalgically stared up at the expansive sky above them.

"Finally tomorrow is the day we get to start at the academy, Jin." Kazuki excitedly pointed out. He couldn't wait, he was so eager for their schooling to start. They had even managed to match their schedules exactly. Jin calmly nodded in agreement as he let Kazuki's excitement wash over him like a warm breeze.

"Well, I suppose we go home." Jin stated. "After all we need to be rested and refreshed for the first day." Kazuki nodded and took the proffered hand and they walked together until they had to turn their different ways waving to each other until they couldn't see each other anymore.

Kazuki was up bright and early the next morning and psyched for the first day at the academy. He had pre-laid out his uniform the night before and his backpack was packed and waiting at the door with his lunch right next to his shoes in front of the door. He and Jin had planned to meet halfway and walked together the rest o the way but Kazuki had gotten up so early that he decided to walk to Jin's house. He cheerily walked with a bounce in his step to pick up his best friends when he tripped and fell to the ground.

"What the—" Kazuki exclaimed before he realized that he had been intentionally tripped. He looked up to meet the perpetrator's eyes.

"Oh, is poor Tachibana all alone? No Kamishina to save you today." I was the same bully that had stolen his rocket ship all those years ago and had continued to torment him whenever Jin wasn't around. "What have you made me for lunch today?" The heavy-set bully picked up the dropped lunch bag and rummaged through it hastily. "What!? What is this crap? I thought I told you I didn't like octopus!" He threw the lunch in Kazuki's face and then spit on him. "I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson." He then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of him, kicking him relentlessly.

Kazuki couldn't believe it, he still couldn't defend himself. Where was his savior, Jin? He began to cry silently as he attempted to assume the fetal position that he had learned so well. This bully had always taken his things and he had never been able to get them back. But why? Why couldn't he keep his things safe? He flashed back to the day after he had first meet Jin. He had gone back to the park and the bully had stolen his ship again but that time he had broken it and Kazuki couldn't do anything about it to stop him. He then realized that he wasn't being kicked anymore and he cautiously raised his head. What he saw made him smile, Jin had shown up and was punching the bully's face in, and there was blood everywhere.

"Don't you dare touch my friend again?" Jin demanded as the bully tried to claw his way out of Jin's death grip on the collar of his shirt and nodding fervently. At the acknowledgement Jin let go allowing him to scramble up and run away. Jin turned around and walked back to Kazuki with a warm smile as he bent down to ask, "Are you alright Kazuki?" He offered a hand to help his friend up off the ground and onto his feet.

Kazuki blushed to himself as he stared into Jin's warm and caring brown eyes. "Yeah." He muttered as he took the proffered hand. Once up he said with his head down, "I got up early so I was going to meet you at your house."

"I was doing the same." Jin laughed at their identical plans. "Well, we better get going, don't want to be late on the first day." Again he smiled warmly as Kazuki making him blush again. "You look flushed, are you sick?" He asked in concern at Kazuki's red-tinted cheeks as he placed Kazuki's forehead against his cheek not even waiting for a response. "Well, your forehead isn't warm." He stated curiously.

"I'm alright." Kazuki mumbled with his head down feeling a strong blush coming again from the unexpected physical contact. Jin shrugged his shoulders and they started to walk side-by-side to school but they didn't make it far because Kazuki soon collapsed into Jin. "I think I hurt my leg." He winced as Jin braced him when he tried to straighten up unsuccessfully. "Damn."

"Oh come here." Jin lightly commanded as he placed Kazuki's right arm around his shoulders. "There, now you can use me like a crutch."

"Okay." Kazuki complied.

Even at their slow pace they were able to get to school early and Jin was able to take Kazuki to the school nurse before classes started. Kazuki was patched up and bandaged and all in time to arrive on time to their first class: physics. It was the usual deal as the teacher handed out the syllabus and went over class rules but that didn't matter to the duo, they were just excited to be there. It was the same in the rest of their classes too and when lunch rolled around they found a nice bench in the center courtyard and ate their lunch in peace. It was the best day of their lives and it was accompanied by the sense that they were on the track to going into space together.

A few days later a lunch tall boy with reddish-magenta eyes approached Jin, completely ignoring Kazuki as he spoke. "Kamishina Jin, right?" When he received an affirmative head nod he continued. "I heard you in physics today; it looks like you came to knowing your stuff. Do you mind if I join to for lunch?" As he sat down on the bench next to Jin a clumsy girl tripped and fell out from behind a bush. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off, she had long pink hair and she too had reddish-magenta eyes.

"Gio! You said that you were going to eat with me today?" The girl blushed and was apparently addressing the boy who had just sat next to Jin.

Kazuki immediately had become jealous when the boy who appeared to be Gio had sat next to Jin without waiting for a response and harshly said. "You shouldn't abandon previous plans and interrupt other people."

"Kazuki, don't be so isolated. You both can eat with us." He stood up to formally introduce himself to the girl. "My name is Kamishina Jin, and this is my best friend Tachibana Kazuki."

"Oh," The girl blushed again at her rudeness. "My name is Toa." The lunch was tense at least from the view of Kazuki and Gio. Kazuki didn't like Gio who he thought was looking at Jin too much when his friend Toa seemed to be vying for his attention and receiving a minimal amount.

As the week passed Gio and Toa continued to eat lunch with Kazuki and Jin. While Jin talked more to Gio and Toa, Kazuki would ignore them for the most part only occasionally joining their conversations but mostly addressing Jin directly. Despite Kazuki's desires they even continued this behavior into the next week.

While Kazuki was doing his homework his mother came in and told him that a carnival was going to be held on the river banks. He was delighted and planned to ask Jin the very next day. But when lunch began Gio beat him to the punch line. "Hey, Jin? Would you like to go to the carnival with me on Saturday?" Kazuki couldn't believe it and apparently neither could Toa. _It's__ happening all over again_ Kazuki thought. _That damn Gio is going to take Jin away from me. No, not this time, I won't let anyone take what's mine._

"Gio," She whined. "You are going with me too, remember?"

"Yeah, and Jin's going with me, we always go together. Right, Jin?" Kazuki almost aggressively looked at Jin waiting for his response.

"Cool down you two." Jin laughed at Toa and Kazuki. "We can go as a group. Wouldn't that be fun?" Toa smiled and nodded in agreement while Gio donned a resigned look and stoically nodded which was rivaled by Kazuki's grimace. "Then it's settled, we can meet at my house on Saturday and go from there."

When Saturday rolled around Kazuki made sure he was the first to arrive. Soon after, Gio showed up closely followed by Toa. They walked silently for the most part on the way to the carnival and as soon as they got there Kazuki knew what he had to do, he briskly walked to the ticket booth making sure he got there before Gio. "Two tickets please." _Ha, I got one for Jin before Gio could._ He had guessed right because when he grabbed Jin's arm to enter the carnival Gio glared at them as he was left to buy one for him and Toa.

Once the four of them were well into the carnival Gio tried to get the upper hand. "Are you thirsty Jin?" When Jin said yes he took action. "I'll go get us some green tea." Unfortunately Toa foiled his plan.

"I'll go with you Gio." She rushed after him. Jin laughed at the scene and Kazuki smiled.

"I'll be right back." Kazuki said. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Oh, I'll go too." Jin called to Kazuki and caught up with him. "Hopefully we'll run into them so we can—" Before he could say "tell them" they heard them.

"Gio, why are you doing this to me?" It was Toa and it sounded like she was about to cry. "After that night? I love you Gio, so why are you pining after Jin?"

"Toa, I don't feel for you, I don't want you. I want Jin." Gio smirked and it frightened Toa as well as Jin and Kazuki from where they watched. "And if I play it just right I'll be able to get into his pants," at this point Jin stumbled back in horror and ran for the bathroom before he could hear the rest. "I'll definitely be able to beat that freak Kazuki to the job. The boy probably doesn't even know how to undo his own pants." He began to laugh maniacally.

Kazuki's fury outweighed his relief that Jin didn't hear the last part as it made him blush. He strode out of his hiding place and struck Gio in the face. "How dare you treat Jin like some notch in your belt. He's my best friend and I will _not_ let you hurt him." He fumed in anger and Toa screamed and Gio recoiled from the hit. He quickly shook it off. "So friend, you don't want in Jin's pants? I find that hard to believe." Gio threateningly advanced and closed the distance between them. "You are always following him like a lost puppy, admiring his every move." Kazuki didn't know what else to say. "I would never hurt him." He absentmindedly responded.

"Che-ck." Gio scoffed before he punched Kazuki in the bridge of his nose causing blood to stream all down his shirt and everywhere else. Jin didn't need to see this so Kazuki straightened himself out and landed a K.O. hit right between Gio's legs before he promptly made his way to the bathroom where he found Jin sitting in a corner. He pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the blood flow. Upon his entrance Jin looked up and wiped his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Kazuki gazed warmly into Jin's warm and teary brown eyes past the hand that was pinching his nose. "Don't worry I showed that pervert whose boss." He laughed to himself and Jin joined him. Once they got the bleeding to stop they sat against the bathroom wall for a while until Jin spoke. "Let's get out of here." They both got up and linked arms as they walked out of the carnival. When they stopped walking they found themselves on the other side of the river next to Astronomy Park again and where they had first made their promise. They settled down next to each other.

"It seems like only yesterday that we meet Kazuki." Jin thought aloud. "Only moments ago that we made that promise." He now turned his head so that he could gaze at Kazuki's face as he shifted to lie on his side. Kazuki's heart skipped a beat and he squirmed under Jin's piercing look. Out of nowhere it seemed Jin let go of Kazuki's hand and practically pounced on top of him. This predatory action quickly revealed itself to be a kindly hug as Jin wrapped his arms behind Kazuki's back under his arms. He rested his head on Kazuki's left shoulder as sighed. "I'm really glad I meet you all those years ago." Throughout the time Kazuki had attained a furious blush that dominated his face, and the close contact was a little more than it would seem he could handle as a growing boy but was touched that Jin was so grateful of him. As he draped his arms around Jin to return the hug he said, "And I'm glad that you saved me all those years ago."

Jin grinned into his shoulder and then briskly sat up. "Well, right now it would seem that I have you captive." He mischievously declared. Kazuki's blush morphed into a look of confusion. "What do you—" Before he could finish his inquiry he was promptly attacked by Jin's skillful fingers that tormented his sides, Jin was tickling him mercilessly. Kazuki exploded into a fit of laughter and attempted to plead him to stop but it was all too much and he couldn't seem to contain himself.

The blush crept back onto his face as his pants tightened. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that he needed to get Jin off of him before he noticed. Unfortunately before he could shove Jin off of him Jin suddenly ceased his tickle attack to look down with a similar blush, it appeared that Jin wasn't the only one who couldn't control himself. They both began to mumble incoherently and apologize as they tried to scramble apart from each other. Their attempts proved unsuccessful as they both tried the exact wrong moves and they only became more intertwined. At the last moment their legs got tangled and Kazuki fell on top of Jin. They stared into each others' eyes, both sporting identical burning blushes. Neither could tell who made the first move but the space between their faces all but disappeared as their lips tentatively meet, each unsure of what to do they merely followed their instincts. Jin leaned up into Kazuki's warm body as Kazuki tilted his head forward to deepen the kiss. Jin laced his hands into his best friend's hair while Kazuki braced himself against the ground. The pure pleasure of their first kiss drew a moan from each boy and with Kazuki own overexcitement he began to instinctively grind his pelvis into the boy beneath him which caused a deep moan to escape from the dominated boy. Kazuki slipped his tongue out and aggressively slid it over Jin's lips demanding entrance. Without waiting he plunged his tongue in amplifying the pleasure and causing hot moans and panting to emit from Jin. Kazuki let self-control go and trailed gave into temptation as he made his way to Jin's neck where he began to delicately suck and bite Jin's throat.

Jin was now grasping onto Kazuki's shoulders for dear life, he was so overcome by the waves of pleasure all he could do was close his eyes, moan in delight and uncontrollably thrust and grind his pelvis into the boy above him. He tried to form a coherent thought but couldn't as he was clearly and thouroughly occupied with other more important matters. Kazuki's biting became harder which magnified Jin's excitement causing him to thrust even harder into Kazuki as he let out a deep groan of delight. Kazuki stealthily snaked his hand down Jin's stomach and to the top of his pants.

"Wait." Jin breathed between his heavy pants. "I—what's going on—I—" He was trying to make sense of what he was allowing to come when Kazuki stole his mouth with a hard kiss and grasped Jin hard as he began to stroke up and down in quick motions. Jin's mind exploded with orgasmic bliss as he took it and returned the kiss harshly but he didn't think he could hold out any longer and Kazuki didn't think he could hold back for a second more. Kazuki became undone and plunged head first into Jin creating an unforgettable sensation in his groin as well as in Jin who screamed unrestrained with the euphoric pleasure that was coursing through every fiber of his being. As Kazuki moved inside him, Jin matched him thrust for thrust. They were touching every part of each other and Kazuki was claiming every part of him with his tongue as he laid there moaning and shrieking in delight. Jin and Kazuki exploded with orgasmic pleasure at the same time, both letting out a scream as they came together.

Kazuki gazed into Jin's hazy brown eyes that swam in and out of focus and listened to his weakening moans that turned into deep breaths. Kazuki gently released his grip on Jin and tenderly fastened his pants before he laid down next to Jin at which point Jin curled up beside him and rested his head on his chest. Kazuki felt the best that he had in all the years he had known Jin, this was the moment that he had been waiting for, he finally knew how he felt about Jin and Jin knew too.

As Jin dozed off Kazuki spoke, "I'd say we just went out to space and back." Jin laughed. "Right, it was better than that." But now Jin was asleep and smiling. _Finally, he's mine and no one will be able to take him away from me, ever._

* * *

I may leave this as a one-shot or I may extend it, either way for now it has an end 

Hope you enjoyed the last bit XD, and hopefully I won't get in trouble for it . . .

Please Review XD and check out my other fanfics


End file.
